Delirios del corazón
by Ireila
Summary: "¿Y si el amor fuera nuestra perdición?" Una bella joven corrompida por las guerras. Un Kitsune que descubrirá que el amor puede sanar hasta un corazón frío y duro como el suyo. Dos almas destinadas a encontrarse, pero difícil de unirse. Cuando los fantasmas del pasado de Nanami aparecen, tendrá que elegir entre dos caminos, el cual uno será su perdición.


" **Delirios del corazón"**

 **Nota del autor:** La historia se basará dentro del _Periodo Sengoku_. Después como ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida Julietta Suzuki.

" _La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación."_ **Lope de Vega – Poeta.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Las hojas de los árboles danzaban sin cesar gracias a las fuertes ventiscas que se presentaban aquella tarde. El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y a punto de desaparecer, a la vista de cualquier espectador que desee presenciar cómo sus últimos rayos se reflejaban en el mar, mientras que el anochecer hacía acto de presencia. Una imagen tan hermosa que cualquier persona se hubiese tomado un segundo para admirar y guardar en sus memorias, excepto ella: una niña cuyo corazón aventurero era más fuerte e importante que cualquier puesta de sol. Corriendo con suma rapidez e ignorando los gritos de su hermana mayor, la pequeña Nanami recorría el prado de flores silvestres que se encontraba cerca del palacio. Los pétalos que se desprendían giraban a su alrededor como un diminuto tornado, haciéndola ver más hermosa que un cerezo. Tenía su cabello atado en dos coletas a punto de deshacerse, al igual que su kimono rosa con tonos blancos. Como siempre, había escapado de su rutina diaria de estudio y responsabilidades. Algo de lo que nadie podía salvarse, mucho menos ella que era la segunda hija del soberano Feudal más poderoso de todo Japón. Pero a su corta edad, no tenía idea de lo que eso era ni de lo que significaría en un futuro. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era pura diversión, juegos y _sasamochi*._ Cómo olvidar cuando mamá se los preparaba seguido antes de morir, ahora sus pasteles de arroz quedaba a cargo de los cocineros, los cuales no les salían tan bien como a su querida madre. Se detuvo un momento para aspirar el aire fresco, era tan dulce que podría quedarse ahí para siempre, por supuesto, si no fuera por esos monstruos que habitaban fuera del palacio. Seres con cuernos y colas largas, o así había escuchado mencionar a las criadas. Pese a que nunca había visto uno, a Nanami le embargaba la curiosidad, pero a la vez el temor. Siempre se preguntaba qué se sentiría encontrar a uno de ellos, y si eran tan temibles como decían los rumores.

— ¡Nanami!

Dio media vuelta para ver a su agitada hermana haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Onee-sama! —Nanami se acercó hacia a ella para ayudarla. Se sentía culpable por haberle desobedecido. Pero fue su instinto el que le dijo que saliera y disfrutara.

—Nanami… —La joven se puso de cuclillas para mirar a los ojos a su pequeña hermana. Esos ojos llenos de esperanza que seguramente había heredado de su madre y que, para su desgracia, ella no contó con la misma suerte. —Nunca vuelvas a salir de ese modo, ¡es peligroso! ¿Sabes lo que le pasaría a papá si algo te sucediera?

—Gomenasai… —Con la cabeza agacha rogó en sus adentros que no le dijera nada a Otou-sama.

—Estás perdonada, pero será la última vez que lo haga. —Con dulzura, acarició los desordenados cabellos de Nanami, mostrándole una bella sonrisa que demostraba confianza, a lo que la pequeña devolvió de la misma manera.

Se escuchó como el galope de los caballos se detuvo de forma abrupta detrás de ellas. La joven, con su hermana en brazos, giró la cabeza para ver a uno de los generales del ejército junto con algunas criadas desesperadas. _Oh, oh_ Pensó la mayor. Probablemente su padre ya sabía lo que Nanami había hecho.

—Señorita Yukiji, nuestro Señor nos ordena llevarlas al palacio inmediatamente. —Su voz sonaba demandante, y tenía una actitud autoritaria, tanto que a Nanami le dio miedo e hizo que se aferrara a su pecho.

— ¡Oh Señorita Yukiji, lo sentimos mucho!

— ¡Sí! ¡No sabíamos que la Señorita saldría huyendo!

— ¡Por favor perdónenos!

 _Tch…_ Las criadas estaban haciendo un gran alboroto, algo que a Yukiji no le gustaba demasiado. El general al ver la expresión de la joven, las calló con una mirada amenazante. Ésta se lo agradeció en silencio. Tomó a su hermana en brazos y volvieron al palacio en caballo. Durante el viaje, observaba como Nanami había quedado profundamente dormida; deslizando unos mechones castaños que cubrían su lindo rostro, acercó sus finos labios a la frente de la pequeña para así darle un dulce beso. Una helada ventisca hizo que la joven comenzara a tiritar. Al poco tiempo de que se metiera el sol, ya estaba comenzando a hacer frío, y al parecer las fuertes ráfagas junto con las nubes que cubrían las estrellas eran señal de que se avecinaba una tormenta. Gracias a Kami que las vinieron a buscar, de lo contrario, su padre se hubiese enojado mucho si las veía a punto de coger un resfriado. Aun así no puede aliviarse, puesto que les esperaba una gran regañada.

Una vez en el castillo, y después de una larga conversación sobre el compromiso y el deber, la pequeña Nanami yace en su habitación sentada en su elegante cama de sábanas de seda blanca bañadas en oro con algunos almohadones que combinaban, solo que estos tenían adornos floreales, así como en cada extremo de su cobija. Debido a su mala conducta, su padre también había reprendido a su hermana. Ojalá pueda perdonarla. Escuchó como alguien entraba a su aposento, girando la cabeza para ver quién era.

—Onee-sama. —Nanami abrió grande sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Yukiji se acercaba a ella para estrecharla en sus brazos.

—Nanami, espero que hayas aprendido algo hoy. —Dijo una vez que su mirada se encontró con la de su hermana, la cual comenzó a sollozar de la culpa. —Shh… —Acarició sus cabellos para calmarla —Has de estar muy cansada, te ayudaré a bañarte e irás a la cama.

La pequeña asintió con felicidad.

—Pero señorita Yukiji, ese es el trabajo de las sirvientas, no podemos permitir que se encargue de esto. —Nanami vio como tres criadas entraban detrás de su institutriz quien se rehusaba que su hermana mayor hiciera el trabajo por ellas.

—No es un problema, yo me encargaré de todo —. Y esa fue su última palabra. Por dentro, la pequeña Nanami estaba saltando de alegría. Pareciera que hubiese sido bendecida por los Dioses al tener a una hermana tan atenta y amorosa.

Lo último que notó antes de ser arrastrada por una suave mano, fue como esas mujeres se retiraban con un deje de frustración.

A las afueras del palacio, a unos kilómetros, se oía el sonido de los zapatos pisar con fuerza la tierra, mezclados con los gemidos de cansancio de un agitado corazón que palpitaba tan rápido, que estaba seguro de que si no lo mataba ese monstruo, iba a tener una muerte súbita debido a su circulación. De repente se escuchó un estallido, lo que hizo que se detuviera y mirara a su alrededor. Sus ropas estaban bañadas de sudor, no sabía a dónde ir ni a quién pedirle ayuda. El castillo de su señor estaba muy lejos, y ahora mismo su cabeza no le permitía pensar debido al miedo y al sollozo presente. No era más que un humilde campesino que había ido a buscar leña, pero debió considerarlo dos veces antes de salir de la cabaña.

— ¡A-Ayuda! Alguien… ¡Ayúdeme por favor!

Una gota sobre su sien hizo que el hombre posara su mirada al cielo, la lluvia había empezado a caer con vigor y los relámpagos no tardaron en aparecer. Si no encontraba refugio pronto, sería convertido en comida para esos seres malignos.

— ¡Auxilio! —. Sin darse cuenta, metió su pie en una parte de la tierra que estaba hundida, cayéndose y lastimándose el tobillo.

Desde los árboles, escondido y con una sonrisa diabólica, un demonio de cabello largo y rojizo lo observaba a punto de tirársele encima y descuartizar al pobre hombre que luchaba por arrastrarse. Sus ansias de matar eran enormes, y ningún ser o Youkai podía detenerlo. Para él los humanos no eran más que sabandijas, seres inferiores que no merecían vivir por el simple hecho de ser débiles, sin mencionar que eran de un rango que estaban por debajo de la tierra. Su impaciencia finalmente provocó que saliera de las sombras para mostrarse frente a aquel estremecido hombre. Tragando saliva, éste hizo una rápida reverencia hacia el Youkai para implorarle perdón y lo deje escapar, algo que entusiasmó más al demonio.

—Por favor… por… favor… ¡tenga compasión! —Tenía la creencia de que si miraba a esa "cosa" a los ojos, quedaría maldito por siempre. No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza, pero en cuanto escuchó como los pasos de aquel Youkai se acercaban, sin moverse de su posición, tomó una roca que estaba cerca entre sus manos.

—Deberías agradecer que sea el gran Akuraou-sama quién ponga fin a tu sucia existencia —. Su risa resonó por todo el bosque. El hombre, sintiéndose preparado, le tiró la roca con un gran impulso y aun con el tobillo herido, corrió todo lo que pudo.

—Ah… ¡Ayuda! ¡A…yu… —La sangre salpicó por todo el lugar, manchando algunas hojas de un arbusto que yacía cerca, pero deslizándose debido a las continuas gotas que caían. Una espada le había cortado a la mitad, haciendo que su cuerpo sin vida cayera a la tierra como si fuese basura.

En cuestión se segundos, cientos de seres rodearon al responsable de haber matado a la víctima que le pertenecía al temible Rey Malvado. —Kitsune-dono, ¿cómo se atreve a robarle la diversión a Akurou-sama? Lo pagará caro. —El monstruo en forma de jabalí y con unos afilados dientes se abalanzó contra el Youkai, pero no llegó siquiera a rozarlo ya que algo, o mejor dicho "alguien" le traspasó el pecho. El jabalí soltó un alarido a la vez que aquel demonio le arrancaba el corazón con sus garras. —A…Akuraou…sama… — Fueron sus últimas palabras al ver como el Youkai que admiraba tanto se había atrevido a quitarle la vida.

Sacudió su mano haciendo que salpicara la sangre que había quedado en ella. Su sonrisa había desaparecido para dar paso a una mirada seria y asesina que les dedicó a los demás demonios. Cualquiera que tocase a su hermano, le esperaba una rápida muerte. — ¿Estás bien? Kyodai—Preguntó sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

—Akuraou, si ibas a empezar con tus tontos juegos no me hubieras llamado. —Saliendo de las sombras, un zorro peli-plata de ojos morados miró a su hermano de mala gana. Estaba muy ocupado en el distrito rojo como para perseguir humanos en una noche de tormenta.

—Tch, te necesito conmigo para divertirme —Protestó el demonio, viendo como el Kitsune se arreglaba el mojado _haori_ * listo para irse. —Dicen que hay un palacio cerca lleno de hermosas mujeres, vayamos juntos a divertirnos, Kyodai.

—Olvídalo, estoy cansado… —El zorro se detiene bajo un árbol para darse media vuelta y mirar a su hermano. —Ve solo, por lo que veo tienes mucha compañía. —Dijo mirando a los demonios que se encontraban a espaldas del Youkai. —Yo te esperaré cerca para cuando termines…

Akuraou soltó una queja, se preguntaba cuándo ese tipo se había vuelto tan complicado. Sin duda, tendría que ir solo a descargarse con los habitantes del castillo.

—Akuraou-sama, olvide al zorro.

— ¡Usted nos tiene a nosotros para servirle!

El Youkai sentía que iba a explotar, el rechazo de su hermano, el sonido de la lluvia más el bullicio de aquellas bestias iban a sacar lo peor de él.

— ¡Akuraou-sama!~ hice lo que me pidió.

El pelirrojo vio como un demonio se arrodillaba ante él de un salto, mostrándole respeto. Sonrió con esos afilados dientes, sintiendo que el ánimo y las ansias volvían a él. — ¡Oh, _Kirakaburi!_ —Exclamó esperando a que su súbdito le diera la información.

 _Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo… Por cuánto tiempo Nanami podría observar el movimiento de esas pequeñas alas de la linda mariposa que reposaba en su nariz. En cuanto el insecto se cansó, empezó a volar de nuevo, tal vez en busca de un lugar más "cómodo". La niña agitó su pequeño brazo para así despedirse de ella. Esa época del año era muy divertida, el ambiente se llenaba de mariposas de distintos colores. No hacía ni mucho frío, ni mucho calor. Así era como le gustaba a ella._

— _Nanami…_

 _Dio media vuelta y ahí estaba, la única persona a la amaba eternamente: su madre._

— _¡Oka-san! —Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, corrió hacia sus brazos. El estar junto a su madre, algo en el interior de Nanami despertaba, tal vez una profunda alegría o un sentimiento de paz y comodidad._

 _El estrecho abrazo se volvía cada vez más largo. Dicen que el amor de una madre no tiene límites, y era verdad. El cariño y amor que Kumimi* le tenía a Nanami era incondicional. —Adivina qué día es mañana —Dijo con una tierna sonrisa a la pequeña._

— _¡Mi cumpleaños! —Respondió con una exclamación a la vez que saltaba felizmente de un lado a otro._

— _¡Muy bien! —La joven mujer se puso de cuclillas mientras metía la diestra al fondo de su manga para sacar un collar que al parecer había sido tallado a mano. Se acercó un poco a su curiosa hija para ponérselo en el cuello. —Con esto estaremos juntas por siempre._

 _Nanami no alcanzó siquiera a tocarlo, porque se abalanzó de nuevo a los brazos de su madre, era el mejor regalo que le pudieron haber dado. —Oka-san, ¡vayamos a la cascada mañana!_

 _Asintió sin tener alguna duda, su pequeña cumpliría tres, ya era hora de que le ayudara a descubrir el mundo para tener sus propias perspectivas. Siempre pensó que mientras más joven uno sea, mejor. —Te lo prometo —Besó su frente, y sin soltarla, la cargó para entrar juntas a la cabaña. —Esta noche te haré sasamochi._

— _¡Hai!_

Despertó de forma súbita, con nervios y una presión en el pecho, sorprendiéndose otra vez por ese extraño sueño. Jamás en su corta vida había soñado con su madre, y de repente, por arte de magia siente que la ve seguido cada vez que cierra los ojos. La pequeña Nanami se irguió a la vez que sostenía su collar, el cual tenía una piedra roja como adorno y que, dentro de ella, había una diminuta rosa del mismo color. Algo curioso para admirar, pero muy valioso para protegerlo. —Oka-san…

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, a pesar de esa distancia, la intensidad provocó que algunas cosas a su alrededor se movieran. Un sinfín de pasos se acercaban a sus aposentos, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta corrediza se abrió para dar paso a su hermana, quien entraba con un rostro lleno de preocupación junto a las escandalosas criadas. — ¡Onee-sama! —Exclamó la niña demasiado confundida. La habitación se había iluminado debido a las velas que llevaban con ellas.

— ¡Nanami! ¡Debemos irnos! —No le dio tiempo para preguntarle qué sucedía, la pequeña fue arrastrada de su cama y llevada a quién sabe dónde. Notó que muchas personas corrían de un lado a otro, exasperadas e irritantes mientras subían y bajan escalones. _¡Boom!_ Otro estallido, y otro, y otro... Si tan solo pudiera ver el rostro de su hermana, sabría con exactitud qué tan grave era la situación. A su edad no podía imaginarse mucho, solo tenía la sospecha de que hombres malos estaban atacando su hogar.

— ¡Señorita Yukiji!

Un hombre robusto y con poco pelo se acercó a las mujeres, estaba vestido con un uniforme y sostenía una _katana*_ en sus manos. — ¡Señorita! Nuestro Señor dio la orden, ¡deben abandonar el palacio!

Yukiji apretó los puños, pero no hizo ninguna objeción, su vida y la de su hermana menor corrían peligro. Juntos corrieron hacia la salida, donde los esperaban cientos de hombres, uno de ellos sosteniendo a los caballos, mientras que otro abría la puerta de una carroza de madera. —Señoritas, ya está todo listo, entren por favor —Dijo el general que había salido de la multitud. Nanami quedó sorprendida, el hombre tenía una herida en la ceja y en su mejilla izquierda. Pese al sangrado que se deslizaba por su rostro, el general parecía calmado, como si no sintiera dolor.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? —Yukiji frunció el ceño. Sus temblorosas manos hicieron que la pequeña posara sus ojos en ella. El escalofrío se estaba haciendo presente en el cuerpo de Nanami y el miedo no tardaría en inundarla.

—El señor las seguirá después, ¡andando! —Los guardias las apresuraron para que suban a la carroza, pero Yukiji se rehusó.

—No me iré sin mi padre, ¡díganle que venga ahora mismo!

—Onee-sama… —Nanami nunca había visto a su hermana levantar la voz de esa manera. En el fondo le dio mucho miedo, puesto que su rostro también había cambiado. Ya había visto esa mirada una vez.

— ¡Señorita Yukiji tenemos órdenes! ¡Por favor cúmplalas! —Rogó el hombre robusto que las había guiado a la salida.

—¡No bromees, no nos iremos sin nuestro padre! —

— ¡Señorita Yukiji!

— ¡Joven Yukiji, por favor! ¡Su padre solo quiere protegerlas! —Clamó la institutriz mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes. Se había dado cuenta del escándalo, y no dudó en entrar en la discusión.

— ¡Pero…!

 _¡Boom!_ Miles de pares de ojos se enfocaron en la gran entrada principal que se encontraba a unos metros. Las puertas que no le permitía a ningún individuo entrar o salir estaban destruidas. Las llamas se habían desplazado por todo el palacio, y las explosiones no tenían fin. Era como un festival de fuegos artificiales, tal y como lo habían planeado los responsables. Ahora es cuando tanto Nanami como Yukiji podían darse cuenta de los gritos desgarradores que provenían de la entrada. El humo cubría las sombras que yacían paradas ahí, pero se notaba que tenían un aspecto extraño, como si no fueran humanos.

— ¡General, están aquí! ¡Esos monstruos están aquí! —Gritó uno de sus hombres.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Lleven a las Señoritas hacia el Oeste! ¡Lo más lejos posible!

Sin tomar en cuenta las negaciones de Yukiji y los gritos de Nanami porque dejaran a su hermana, los guardias las metieron al carruaje por la fuerza junto con tres criadas para su completo cuidado. Los caballos relincharon pero finalmente salieron disparados del lugar. Tomaron un camino diferente para que aquellos seres no se dieran cuenta de su paradero. Por lo menos treinta hombres iban con ellas, todos armados y con la frente en alto, en caso de que alguna cosa saliera de los alrededores.

—Señorita, todo va a estar bien, ¡ya lo verá!

Yukiji no la escuchó, estaba más concentrada en la pequeña que se encontraba sollozando en sus brazos. Se preguntaba cómo le explicaría todo lo que acababa de suceder. —Por favor denme agua… ¡Agua! —Pidió desesperadamente la joven. Una de las criadas sacó agua de un jarrón que llevaba consigo, esparciéndolo torpemente en una taza de cerámica para dárselo. —Nanami, por favor… bebe… —Ésta se rehusó, no quería nada, no quería pensar, sentir ni oír. Los gritos de esas personas todavía resonaban en su cabeza. —Nanami… —Tal y como creía la pelinegra, eso había sido mucho para ella. —Nanami —La llamó nuevamente, entrecerrando los ojos, no se permitiría llorar frente a esas mujeres. Por el momento, era la única que podía protegerla. Yukiji echó un vistazo por la ventana, pero solo veía oscuridad. Dudaba de que el alba saliera pronto. El movimiento de la carroza se hacía cada vez más pesado y agresivo.

—Onee-sam… —Sus palabras fueron calladas por un inesperado estruendo. Las sirvientas que acompañaban a las jóvenes gritaron por el ímpetu. Yukiji jadeó, sosteniendo con más fuerza a la menor. Súbitamente, el carruaje se detuvo.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —Vociferó la pelinegra al asomarse, pero lo que recibió a cambio fueron grandes salpicaduras de sangre. Abrió sus ojos como platos, esos monstruos las habían descubierto. Al final, huir inadvertidas no ayudó mucho.

— ¡Arghhh! —

La joven no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¿cómo puede ser que no exista la piedad?

— ¡No se detengan! ¡Hay que seguir! —Mientras que la mitad de los soldados se quedaban a enfrentar a los Youkais, la otra mitad transportaba lo más rápido que podían a las jóvenes.

— ¿Onee-sama? —Yukiji ladeó la cabeza para ver como el rostro de su hermana reflejaba terror. _¡Maldición!_ Masculló para así misma. Con su kimono trató de limpiarse la sangre de su rostro.

— ¡Señorita! ¡E-Esos monstruos…!

— ¡Nos están alcanzando!

Hizo caso omiso. Ignorando los alaridos y gemidos que provenía de afuera, la pelinegra rodeó a la pequeña con sus temblorosos brazos. — ¡Nanami! —Sus labios se sumaron al temblor de su cuerpo. —Todo saldrá bien… lo prometo… —La voz de la joven se quebró. Finalmente no pudo contenerlo, y sacó a luz su miedo.

—¡Señorita Yukiji!

Un profundo impacto continuado de una exclamación, condujeron a las jóvenes a gritar lo más fuerte posible. Los caballos se habían desprendido de sus correas para salir huyendo. En segundos, se vio como el carruaje caía por un acantilado, haciéndose pedazos por culpa de unas grandes rocas. Trozos de madera cayeron por doquier generando una lluvia de escombros, sin ninguna señal de que alguna persona dentro haya sobrevivido.

Su primer movimiento fue enterrar sus pequeñas uñas en la tierra húmeda, deslizándolas hacia abajo a la vez que notaba como diminutas piedritas lastimaban sus dedos. Pero quería sentir algo entre sus manos, algo que le hiciera saber que aún seguía con vida. Entreabrió sus ojos, notando que veía borroso. Con algo de esfuerzo, trató de incorporarse, pero al sentir un ardor en sus brazos, gimió y volvió a caer. Tenía rasguños y cortes en cada parte de su cuerpo. Incluso se le había incrustado una astilla en su rodilla. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Su rostro estaba intacto, solo tenía un poco de suciedad. Escuchó un relámpago en el cielo, la lluvia no tardaría en regresar. Si tan solo pudiera mover su cuerpo, pero estaba paralizada.

De repente respiró hondo, ladeando la cabeza para observar hacia unos arbustos. No estaba sorda, algo se estaba moviendo ahí, y sonaba muy agresivo. Abrió sus labios para emitir algún sonido pero fue inútil, las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Miedo, fue lo primero que la embargó; después la desesperación, hasta que finalmente, la sorpresa. Una persona, o mejor dicho, "cosa" apareció con unas cuantas hojas cayendo de su deformado cuerpo. Tenía escamas y una lengua larga, parecía algún tipo de serpiente. Súbitamente los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de la pequeña: el sueño, la explosión, su hermana, la carroza, el acantilado. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos, llevando aire a sus pulmones para después exclamar: — ¡O-One…sama! —La pequeña se arrastró torpemente, tratando de estar fuera de la alcance de esa cosa.

— Tss… ¡Mocosa, serás mi cena esta noche!

Su voz no era normal, nada en su aspecto era normal. — ¡Onee-sama! ¡Onee-sama! —. Aun así ella no se rendía y rogaba a gritos que su hermana volviera a salvarla. El Youkai con forma de serpiente agarró con su lengua el tobillo de la pequeña, atrayéndola.

— ¡No me ignores!

El monstruo se abalanzó hacia ella, a lo que ésta tuvo que cerrar los ojos, en espera de ser engullida. Pero para su sorpresa, nada sucedió. El vocifero del Youkai se volvió un gemido de dolor; y su temible figura fue reemplazada por un fuego fatuo de color azul, tan ardiente y brillante que casi tuvo que ocultar su mirada antes de que la cegara. En segundos solo se pudo observar puras cenizas las cuales se las llevó el viento. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, mojando su aniñado y confuso rostro. Sus grandes ojos cafés se quedaron prendidos en ese _ser_ alto y vestido con un _haori_ extraño. Tenía el cabello muy largo al igual que sus uñas, una cola y… ¿Orejas? Aquellas dos orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza, no eran humanas. Aun estando a metros de ella, podía sentir su mirada. Su pequeña mentalidad no la dejó pensar mucho en ese momento, solo sabía que, en el fondo, estaba agradecida. Su hogar fue convertido en un campo de batalla, su padre no dio ningún rastro para salir de ahí, no sabía si su hermana había sobrevivido. Completamente mojada de pies a cabeza, asustada y sola, ya no le quedaba más que perder. Fue cerrando lentamente sus párpados a la vez que el individuo se acercaba, rogando en sus adentros a que le ponga fin a su vida, para así volver a reunirse con su familia.

—Onee…sama… —

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

 ** _Continuará..._**

¡Vaya! Sí que me costó un poco este primer capítulo. Lo leía cada tres veces y cambiaba un par de cosas pero finalmente me decidí por dar unos últimos arreglos.

Quisiera aclarar que van a ver algunas cosas similares al anime, como las Deidades, la amistad entre Akuraou y Tomoe, alguno que otro escenario familiar, pero prometo hacer la historia original. Desde ya muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y si gustan, pueden apoyarme con un Review. Es importante saber sus opiniones para ver si vale la pena seguir con la historia.

 **Significado de palabras:** (Esto es por las dudas).

 _*Sasamochi:_ es un pastel de arroz japonés hecho de _mochigome_ , un pequeño grano japonés de arroz glutinoso.

 _*_ _Haori_ _:_ Prenda masculina que se lleva sobre el kimono.

 _*Kumimi:_ es el nombre de la mamá de Nanami en el anime/manga.

* _Katana: espada japonesa._


End file.
